An Unexpected Assailant
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Della, the boys' mother, has returned to welcome them back into her life. Problem is, she's a drug addict and abusive. Now Scrooge must save his nephews before it's too late.
1. Prologue

A/N: _This is a remake of 'An Unexpected Assailant'. As most of you know, I was planning on redoing it and making it more dramatic. This is the prologue. Please review and please nothing negative._

* * *

><p><span>Main Characters<span>

**DELLA DUCK: **The boys' abusive, drug addicted mother. Since the age of fourteen, she's been addicted to alcohol, heroin, pills, and tobacco. She dropped out of high school before her senior year. She never wanted children, yet her boyfriend from high school got her pregnant not long after she turned eighteen, forcing her to stop some of the drugs. When he found out about the pregnancy three months later, he broke up with Della because, like her, he didn't want anything to do with children. Due to this, Della became frustrated and depressed and her drug use soon got worse. She began to take her frustrations out on the kids. It wasn't until the boys were six that she got arrested for child endangerment, child neglect, drug possession, and drug use in front of minors. She was sentenced to ten years, but only served five.

**SCROOGE MCDUCK:** The richest Duck in the world, Donald and Della's uncle, and the boys' great-uncle. Donald had joined the Navy and turned the boys over to him not long after they turned ten. Scrooge took care of them for a year and still has them to this day. He doesn't yet know about the abuse and neglect the boys suffered, nor the drugs that Della is addicted to.

**HUEY, DEWEY, and LOUIE: **Della's triplet sons, Donald's nephews, and Scrooge's grandnephews. Though they don't show the signs, they've had a tough life. When they were six-years-old, Della caught them pouring wine down the kitchen sink and had beat them for it. Afterward, she put them out in the rain. Cold and wet, the boys wandered into another neighborhood, where an elderly couple came to their aid. Despite the abuse and neglect they suffered, they're three loving eleven-year-olds who love to have fun.

Minor Characters

**WEBBY: **The boys' cousin and Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter.

**ELVIRA 'GRANDMA DUCK' COOT:** Donald and Della's grandmother and the boys' great-grandmother. She helped Donald raise the boys while he worked to provide them with food and shelter.

**HORTENSE AND MATILDA MCDUCK: **Scrooge's sisters.

**RICK JAMESON:** Della's drug-dealing boyfriend whom she met during her time in prison. He also dropped out of high school before his senior year. He had been imprisoned for not only drugs, but for child molestation as well. He's addicted to alcohol and tobacco.

**DONALD DUCK:** Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle and Della's twin brother. With an elderly couple's help, child services was able to hand the boys over to Donald when Della was sentenced. Since the day they were born, Donald did everything he could to provide for his nephews and protect them from their abusive mother, who threatened to take the boys back after she got out of prison. Before joining the Navy, Donald worked as much as he could to provide the boys with the food and shelter that their mother never gave them.

**DAISY DUCK: **Donald's girlfriend, whom Donald plans on marrying very soon.


	2. Flashback

A/N: _This chapter is very long because it's a flashback of what the boys went through at a young age._

* * *

><p>The night was dark and stormy, the rain coming down in heavy sheets. Lightning flashed, thunder cracked, and the trees swayed in the fierce wind.<p>

Inside a house near the edge of Duckburg lived a young woman duck named Della and her triplet six-year-old sons, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Della seemed to be unaware of the storm that raged outside. That was because she was passed out on the sofa, drunk. Three empty bottles of wine rested on the floor next to her.

Yes, Della was a mother of three and an alcoholic. But alcohol wasn't the only thing that she was addicted to. She was also addicted to heroin, pills, and tobacco. She's been to almost every drug rehabilitation group, but so far, nothing had worked. She just wouldn't get off these drugs. She did one or two of them a day, not caring if the boys witnessed it or not.

The boys quietly slipped past their sleeping mother as they headed toward the kitchen. They had to be careful not to wake her. One wrong move and their mother would get angry.

But this wasn't just any anger. No, this anger would leave the boys on the floor, crying and bruised. Just this afternoon, Della had beaten them because they interrupted her from watching TV. That was before she got drunk and passed out.

The boys finally made it to the kitchen. Dishes were piled up in the sink, heroin needles covered the table, and hundreds of bottles of wine were on the counter, some empty and some half drunken. They were too high for the six-year-olds to reach. Dewey grabbed a chair that was next to the window. Since he was too small to lift it, he slid it across the floor and over to the sink.

"Shh!" Huey shushed. "You'll wake Mommy!"

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Louie whispered.

"Because we get scared when Mommy drinks" Dewey climbed onto the chair and began pouring some wine down the sink.

"But what if she hears us?" whispered Huey.

"She's too sleepy to hear us" Dewey finished pouring the half-drunken bottle of wine down the sink.

Huey and Louie exchanged looks. Then they began to help their brother.

The six-year-olds were unaware that Della was waking up.

"I know those brats ain't out of bed," Della said to herself, "because if they are, I'm going to give them a beating they'll never forget". She got up from the sofa and staggered toward the kitchen.

The boys had just finished pouring out another bottle of wine when the kitchen light suddenly flickered on. They quickly turned around, finding their mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you brats doing?" Della asked harshly.

The boys were too scared to answer.

Though her vision was a bit blurry, Della noticed a wine bottle lying down next to the sink. She then realized what the boys were doing.

Della grabbed a belt that hung from a hook next to the kitchen. "I've about had it up to here with you three" she said angrily.

The boys ran toward the wall.

Della approached the frightened children.

The boys hugged one another and pressed against the wall.

"No Mommy, please don't!" Huey pleaded.

"We won't be bad boys again, we promise!" pleaded a crying Dewey. "Don't beat us! Please!"

Della raised the belt.

"Oh no, Mommy, please!" Louie cried.

* * *

><p>Della opened the front door and tossed the bruised children out into the storm.<p>

"This will be your room for tonight" Della said over the rain and wind. "Maybe you brats will think twice before getting out of bed again". She slammed the door and locked it.

The boys helped one another to their feet.

"Now what do we do?" Huey asked.

"We have to get to Uncle Donald" said Dewey. "He'll help us".

"But he lives so far away" Louie said.

"We have nowhere else to go" Dewey informed him.

Huey and Louie exchanged looks.

"OK, let's go" said Huey and they began walking.

* * *

><p>An elderly couple, Pauline and Peter, was sitting on their sofa watching TV when they heard their doorbell ring.<p>

"Who could that be?" Pauline asked her husband. Peter shrugged.

Pauline stood up and went to answer the door. She was shocked at what she saw; three little boys drenched and bruised.

"Oh, you poor things" Pauline brought the frightened, shivering children into the house and shut the door. By that time, Peter had walked in.

"Pauline, is everything…?" Peter didn't finish. He noticed his wife hugging the three young children. "Pauline, who are these kids? Where did they come from?"

"I don't know who they are or where they came from," said Pauline, "but they need to be fed. The poor dears look famished".

"Let's get them dried off first" Peter said. He and Pauline led the children to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After the boys were dried off, Peter and Pauline dressed them in fresh, dry clothes. Afterward, the boys were given some hot food to eat. They were now sitting on the elderly couple's sofa, Peter and Pauline tending to their wounds.<p>

"Where were you boys headed on such a stormy night?" Pauline asked gently.

Huey was the first to speak up. "To our Uncle Donald's house" he said quietly.

"Our Mommy put us out" added Dewey.

Peter examined the children's bruises. "Did your Mommy give you these?" he asked.

The children nodded.

"Can you tell us why?" asked Pauline.

"Because we were bad" Louie answered. "Mommy always hits us when we're bad".

Pauline and Peter exchanged looks. Did they hear right? Were these poor children actually being abused by their mother?

"OK, you boys sit tight. We're going to make a few calls" said Peter.

* * *

><p>After giving the boys some hot cocoa to drink, Peter and Pauline called the police and told them that they had three young boys who were beaten and tossed into the storm by their mother. Afterward, they talked to a representative from child services. Although it was late, the representative was happy to come out and ask some questions.<p>

Elsewhere, Della was sitting on her sofa smoking another cigarette when there was a pound on the door. Who could be knocking on the door this late and why were they knocking so hard?

Because she thought it was the boys begging to come back in, Della ignored the knocking. But then the knock came again. Frustrated, Della slammed her cigarette into the ash tray and went to answer the door. She didn't expect to see policemen on the other side.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miss Della Duck?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Who wants to know?" Della asked.

The Lieutenant held up a badge. "I'm Lieutenant Roy Hicks from the Duckburg Police Department" he said. "We'd like to ask you a few questions".

"Look Lieutenant, it's late" said Della. "Do you mind coming back in the morning?"

"Sorry Miss Duck, but we have to do this now" Lieutenant Hicks said, grabbing her arm. "So we're going to have to take you downtown".

Della jerked her arm away. "Get your hands off me!" she ordered. "Who do you think you are?"

"Look ma'am, either come quietly or we'll have to use force" said Lieutenant Hicks.

"You wouldn't dare!" Della threatened.

Two of the policemen grabbed Della by her arms. As she struggled to get free, a stun gun suddenly struck her in the back, causing her to tumble to the floor. Breathing heavily, Della attempted to get up, but was struck with the stun gun again.

While Della was being handcuffed, the rest of the police scoped the house. They found heroin needles on the table, several wine bottles on the counter (some empty, some half empty), and cigarettes. While they took photos, Lieutenant Hicks pulled Della to her feet and out to the patrol car.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lisa Jones finished talking with the boys, who had told her everything that they told Peter and Pauline.<p>

"So what now, Mrs. Jones?" asked Pauline.

"Well since it's late, I suggest the children stay with you until we can get in contact with their uncle" said Mrs. Jones.

"That'll work out fine" said Peter. "They can sleep in our grandchildren's room".

Pauline kneeled down in front of the boys. "Would you boys like to stay with us until your uncle Donald comes to get you?" she asked gently.

The boys exchanged looks. They didn't make it to their uncle Donald's and they definitely couldn't go back to their mother. They turned back to Pauline and nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the boys were sitting at the table eating the breakfast Peter and Pauline had prepared for them when there was a knock at the door. Peter went to answer it, finding Donald on the other side.<p>

"You must be Donald" said Peter.

"I am" Donald replied.

"Come on in" Peter said. "Your nephews are eating breakfast".

Donald stepped inside and Peter led him to the kitchen.

"Uncle Donald!" the boys said excitedly when they saw their uncle. They jumped from their seats and ran into Donald's arms.

"Well they seem happy to see you" said Pauline.

"They always are" Donald said. He looked down at his nephews. "Why don't you boys finish your breakfast while I talk to these nice people?"

The boys did as they were told, while Donald, Peter, and Pauline went to talk in private.

"I really don't know how to thank you" Donald said when they were alone.

"We're just glad we were here for them" said Peter.

"The nerve of their mother hurting them like that" Pauline said.

"Well, they won't have to worry about her anymore" said Donald. "The judge sentenced her to ten years and gave me custody of the kids".

"Thank goodness" said Pauline.

Donald felt a tug on his sleeve. The boys had finished eating.

"Well," Donald said, "I'd better get these little guys settled in".

"Good luck to you" said Peter.

"Thank you" Donald replied.

* * *

><p>AN: _Told you it was long. I tried not to make it that way though. Please read and review and please nothing negative. Next chapter should be up soon. I've been kind of stressed out lately so my brain doesn't want to work. More flashbacks to come later in the story._


	3. Five Years Later

It was a breezy Saturday evening in the city of Duckburg. Scrooge could hear the laughter and playful screaming of his eleven-year-old grandnephews outside the window of his study. It was something he had grown used to since they came to live with him. It made him happy to hear how much fun they were having.

But there was something about his nephews that Scrooge didn't know. Although they were happy and full of energy, the three of them were victims of child abuse, a common crime in not only Duckburg, but the whole world.

Now the boys didn't show signs that they were abused. Like normal children they went to school, came home and did their homework, then played until dinner. They were very friendly and all the kids loved to be around them.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Della, having been granted parole a couple days ago, was walking down the busy streets when a lone newspaper blew into her face. She pulled it off and was about to let it fly off into the breeze when she spotted something; a portrait of her sons and uncle. There was also a portrait of a huge mansion.

"What have we here?" Della asked herself, staring at the paper. Skimming down the article, she came across an address. She shoved the article into her jacket pocket. Then set off to find the address.

* * *

><p>After miles of walking, Della found herself in a small neighborhood. A huge mansion was in the back. Della pulled out the newspaper article and stared at the picture for a moment. The picture seemed to match. Della shoved the article back into her pocket and made her way up to the mansion.<p>

Inside the mansion, everyone was eating dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that could be?" Scrooge wondered.

Duckworth went to answer the door, finding a young woman on the other side,

"May I help you?" Duckworth asked.

"I'm here to see my uncle, Scrooge McDuck" Della said.

"One moment, please" said Duckworth, "I'll let him know you're here Miss—"

"Della Duck" Della replied.

Duckworth entered the dining room. "Sir, a Miss Della Duck to see you" he said.

Scrooge was surprised. He hadn't seen Della since she was a child.

Though they tried not to show it, the boys were a bit nervous. What was their mother doing here?

* * *

><p>"Hi, Uncle Scrooge" Della replied when she saw her uncle.<p>

"Hello Della, what a pleasant—surprise" Scrooge was a bit speechless. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could stay for a while" Della answered. "My house was foreclosed and I have nowhere else to stay".

Scrooge invited her inside. "How long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

Della took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "Just until I find a place of my own" she answered.

"Well, come have dinner with us and Duckworth will prepare a room for you" said Scrooge.

Della placed her duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs and followed Scrooge to the dining room.

Scrooge and Della entered the dining room.

"Boys!" Della exclaimed when she saw her sons.

"Mom?" the boys said nervously.

"Goodness, I haven't seen you in ages!" said Della. "Look how much you've grown!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, your sentence can't be over yet" said Dewey. "You had ten years. It's only been—"

"Five, I know" Della replied. "I was let out early".

"You mean you're on parole?" Louie asked.

"Yeah, that's it" said Della.

"Boys, your mother will be staying here while she's looking for a place to live" Scrooge said.

The boys exchanged looks. Will their mother treat them the same way she did when they were younger?

Webby happened to see the nervousness in her cousins' faces. What was making them so nervous?

* * *

><p>After dinner, Duckworth led Della to the room she was staying in.<p>

"Your room, Miss Duck" said Duckworth.

"Thank you" Della replied.

As soon as she was alone, Della rummaged through her duffle bag. Under the few outfits she had were some used heroin needles, a bottle of wine, and a box of cigarettes. When she finally found the cigarettes, she quickly placed one in her mouth and lit it. She took in a big whiff and let her breath out slowly. It felt so good to have that nicotine fix after not having it for two days.

Della had only been smoking for a few seconds when there was a knock on the door. Working quickly, Della put out the cigarette, and hid everything behind the plant on the dresser provided. Then she answered the door. Mrs. Beakley was on the other side holding some toiletry items.

"Your uncle wanted me to give you these" Mrs. Beakley said, handing the items to Della. "What's that awful smell?"

Della hesitated a bit. "It—must be the smell of the room" she said.

"Would you like an air freshener?" asked Mrs. Beakley.

"No thanks," Della replied, "I'll get used to it".

"Alright then" Mrs. Beakley said. Then she left.

Della closed the door and let out a deep breath. _That was too close_ she thought.

Meanwhile, the boys were talking in their room.

"Don't you guys think it was kind of unexpected for Mom to show up?" Huey asked his brothers.

"Not only that, but how'd she find us?" Dewey said.

Louie gasped. "You don't think—?" he stopped.

Huey and Dewey turned to their brother. "What?" they asked.

"You don't think Uncle Donald told her where we were, do you?" Louie asked.

"No way," said Huey, "Uncle Donald wouldn't do that. He loves us".

"Yeah, he took care of us when Mom didn't," Dewey said, "which was basically since we were born".

Just then, their bedroom door opened.

"Lights out in ten minutes, lads" Scrooge said.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge" the boys replied.

Scrooge knew those voices. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we're fine" Huey said.

"We just feel kind of uneasy about our Mom being here, that's all" Dewey said.

"Why so uneasy?" asked Scrooge.

"It's complicated" Louie answered.

Scrooge figured that maybe the boys were nervous because they haven't seen their mother in a while. He left them alone so they could get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Della finished unpacking her duffle bag. She placed her clothes on top of the cigarettes in the dresser while a bottle of wine rested in the closet. Right now, Della was sitting on her bed smoking a cigarette she had taken out earlier when there was a knock on the door. Like before, Della quickly put out the cigarette and hid everything. Then she answered the door, finding Scrooge on the other side.<p>

"Just came by to say good night" Scrooge said. "What's that smell?"

Once again, Della hesitated. "Um—I never had the chance to wash up today" she said. "I was just about to".

"Oh, all right" Scrooge replied. Then he left.

Della made her way into the bathroom located inside her room and shut the door. A few seconds later, Louie came by to say good night. He didn't see his mother and turned to leave when a strong smell came to his nose. Following the smell, Louie came to a plant that was sitting on the dresser. Louie lifted the leaves, only to find an ash tray with a used cigarette inside.

* * *

><p>AN: _Finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. I've been a little stressed out lately and my brain doesn't want to work. It's slowly getting back on track. Please read and review and please nothing negative._


	4. The Abuse Begins

The next day, Scrooge gave Della some money so she could buy anything else she might need during her stay. Little did he know, he had given her just enough to buy another pack of cigarettes, a pack of wine, and some heroin that was being sold on the side of the street.

Inside the boys' room, Louie told his brothers about what he had seen the previous night.

"Louie, are you sure?" Huey asked.

"I'm positive" answered Louie.

Huey and Dewey exchanged glances.

"You'd think that after five years in prison Mom would've learned her lesson" Dewey said.

The triplets were unaware that their mother was walking past their room.

"Do you think she still drinks too?" Louie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Huey answered.

"Wouldn't doubt what?" said a harsh voice.

The boys spun around, finding their mother standing in the doorway of their room.

"Wouldn't doubt what?" Della asked again, slamming the door.

The slam made the boys jump. They got even more nervous as their mother approached them.

"Have boys been spying on me?" Della asked angrily.

The boys backed away from their mother.

"Have you?" Della asked again as she came closer.

The boys shook their heads as their backs hit the wall behind them.

But Della, being a drug addict, believed they were lying. "Was it you?" she asked as she grabbed Louie.

Louie struggled to get out of his mother's grip. But the more he tried, the tighter she held on.

"Was it?" Della nearly screamed.

When Louie didn't answer, Della swung him around and twisted his arm behind his back. Louie fought the urge to scream out in pain.

"Answer my question" Della ordered through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't spying on you, Mom" Louie managed to say while in pain.

"Then what were you doing?" Della demanded.

"I came by to say good night and accidentally found the cigarettes" Louie shut his eyes tight to avoid screaming out in pain.

Angry with this answer, Della twisted Louie's arm tighter. Louie still managed to hold in his scream by biting his lip.

Dewey couldn't take anymore. "Mom please, let him go!" he pleaded.

Della threw Louie to the floor and turned to Dewey, who got nervous.

"What was that?" Della demanded as she approached the boy.

Dewey began to back up. "I said please let him go" he said. A hard slap struck him across the cheek.

"You don't tell me what to do," Della snapped, "understand me, little boy? You don't own me, I own you".

"He said 'please'" Huey informed her. This resulted to a fist in the eye.

"I know what he said, I ain't deaf" Della growled.

Trying to ignore their pain, Huey and Dewey helped their brother to his feet.

Della was about to leave the room, but stopped. She turned back the boys, who froze.

"And if ya'll want to avoid serious injury," Della said, "keep your beaks shut about what just happened, got it?"

Webby, who had been sent up to get the boys for breakfast, heard everything. When she heard Della coming, she quickly ran back to her room and shut the door to avoid being seen. Seconds later, Della came out of the boys' room and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Meanwhile Webby, after making sure the coast was clear, hurried across the hall and to the boys' room.

"Are you guys OK?" Webby asked when she reached their room.

"We're fine, Webby" Dewey replied.

"Louie your arm," Webby said with concern, "is it—"

"Thankfully no," replied Louie, "but I'm going to have some trouble pitching for awhile".

"Huey, your eye" said Webby.

"It's just a black eye, Webby. It'll heal" Huey said.

"I have to tell Uncle Scrooge and Grammy what happened" Webby began to leave the room.

"WAIT!" the boys called out.

Webby stopped in her tracks. "What's the matter?" she asked.

The boys approached their cousin.

"Webby, this may be the biggest favor we ask from you" said Huey.

"It may be the only one we've ever asked you" Dewey added.

"But please don't tell Uncle Scrooge or Mrs. Beakley about what just happened" said Louie.

"Why?" Webby wanted to know.

"We just don't want them to know" said Huey. "Not yet".

"But we're supposed to tell them about anything that's bothering us" Webby said.

"This is different" said Dewey.

Webby was silent.

"Webby, we're begging you; promise us you won't tell" Louie said.

Webby let out a sigh. "All right," she promised, "I won't tell".

The boys hugged their cousin and thanked her. Then they all headed downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you kids" Scrooge said when he saw Webby and the boys.<p>

"Sorry" the kids apologized.

Scrooge noticed that Louie's arm was a little limp. "Louie, what's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

"Um—" Louie hesitated. "I slept on it the wrong way last night."

"Huey, where on earth did you get that black eye?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

Huey hesitated too. "Webby accidently hit me with the door when she came to get us" he said.

"And Dewey, is that a handprint on your cheek?" asked Scrooge.

Dewey got a little hesitant himself. "I uh—slept on my hand last night" he said.

Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley exchanged glances, but said nothing.

The kids took a seat at the table. Mrs. Beakley placed a plate in front of each of them.

"So um—Della," said Scrooge, "how have things been?"

Della shrugged. "Can't complain" she replied.

"The boys said something last night about a sentence" Scrooge said.

"Oh, that" Della said. "I was in jail for a few years".

"What for?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

Now it was Della's turn to hesitate. "Um—" she said. "Let's just say that I refused to pay my speeding tickets".

The boys exchanged glances. They knew that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the kids were given permission to go to outside. They met their friends, Kyle and his younger sister Kylie.<p>

"Hey guys" Kyle said when he saw them.

The kids only waved in response.

"Whoa," Kylie commented, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Huey asked.

Kyle knew exactly what his sister was talking about. "Those bruises; where'd you get them?" he asked. "And Louie, why is your arm sagging?"

"We uh—had a clumsy night" said Dewey.

But Kyle and Kylie knew these boys too well.

"You guys aren't that clumsy," Kylie said, "in fact you're not clumsy at all".

"There's a first time for everything" said Louie.

Webby bit her lip as she stood there silently.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Everyone was now sitting at the table eating dinner. Well, almost everyone. The boys weren't eating their dinner.<p>

"Uncle Scrooge, can we just go to bed?" Huey asked quietly.

"Are you sure, lads?" asked Scrooge. "You've hardly touched your food".

The boys didn't want their uncle to know that they were trying to get away from their mother.

"We're—not really hungry" Dewey said, his voice also quiet.

Scrooge sighed. "All right," he replied, "go ahead".

The boys stood from the table and headed upstairs.

Scrooge watched them leave. "Something's wrong with them" he said.

"Oh, they're probably just nervous because I'm here" said Della.

"Why would they be nervous because you're here?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

Della's eyes widened a bit. "Uh—I think I should go to bed myself" she said standing up.

* * *

><p>The boys finished dressing for bed. Louie's arm was sore from being twisted, as was Dewey's cheek from being slapped. Huey's black eye was now fully visible.<p>

Scrooge walked into the room. "You lads OK?" he asked.

"Yeah" the boys replied quietly.

"How's your arm, Louie?" asked Scrooge.

"Still kind of sore" Louie answered.

Scrooge knew those voices. "Are you sure everything's OK?" he asked.

"Really, we're fine" answered Dewey.

"All right, if you're sure" Scrooge said and left the room.

A few seconds later, Della walked into the room. "We need to talk" she said.

"About what?" Huey asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb" Della said, slamming the door.

The boys jumped at the slam.

Della walked up to her sons. "What were you just talking to Uncle Scrooge about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Huey answered, "he just wanted to see if we were OK".

"You told him, didn't you?" Della asked angrily.

"Told him what?" asked Dewey.

Della slapped him across the same cheek she had earlier, so hard that Dewey fell to the floor.

"Didn't I just say don't play dumb?" Della demanded.

Huey and Louie helped their brother to his feet.

"What were you doing with your friends today?" Della asked harshly.

"Nothing, we were just hanging out" Louie answered.

"Don't lie to me" ordered Della.

"We're telling the truth" said Dewey

"What about that little girl that was with you?" Della asked.

"We didn't have to tell her" mumbled Huey.

"Excuse me?" Della grabbed Huey's collar. "What was that?"

"We didn't tell her" Huey said nervously.

Della threw Huey to the floor. "That's what I thought you said" she snapped. Then she left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: _I'll take a little constructive criticism, but I WILL NOT take flame, as I do not take too kindly to it. So if you have a flame, please keep it to yourself._

_This story isn't too intense yet, but it should get there soon._

_And if you please readers, I need a good start to the next chapter. I think I'll bring Della's boyfriend in there. I also need a good place to put Daisy, as I am still planning to bring her into this story. The same goes for Scrooge's sisters._

_I may change some of this before starting the next chapter._


	5. Unexpected Surprise

A/N: _Yet another rather long chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Flames will be reported (or removed if anonymous), so please remember to keep them to yourself. Oh, and if you read from the prologue, you'll see that I have changed several things around._

* * *

><p>The boys walked into their English class, surprising their teacher Mr. Jenkins, who had just finished writing topics on the white board.<p>

"Well, you gentlemen are early" said Mr. Jenkins.

The boys were silent as they grabbed their English textbooks from the bookshelf.

Mr. Jenkins noticed Huey's black eye, the handprint on Dewey's cheek, and the limpness in Louie's arm.

"My gosh boys, what happened?" asked Mr. Jenkins.

The boys knew exactly what he was talking about because they were asked the same question all weekend.

"They're just bruises" Huey said.

"Just bruises? You and Dewey look like you're been run over by a car" Mr. Jenkins said.

"We—had a clumsy weekend" said Dewey.

"And Louie is your arm broken?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"No" Louie replied.

"Then why is it so limp?" asked Mr. Jenkins.

"I—" Louie hesitated. "I threw it out pitching".

"Louie, it's been weeks since your last game" Mr. Jenkins said.

Louie was silent.

Just then the bell rang, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Della was just waking up from a night of heavy drinking. Her head was killing her and it felt like the room was spinning.<p>

Della walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table. "Good morning, everyone" she replied with a yawn.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up" Scrooge announced. "You missed breakfast, Della".

"I know, sorry about that" Della said. "I had a rough night".

Scrooge could see that Della was trying to keep her head up. "Della, are you all right?" he asked.

Della shook herself awake. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied as she held her head. "I've just got a splitting headache".

"We have some aspirin in the medicine cabinet" Mrs. Beakley said.

"I'll try anything" said Della.

Mrs. Beakley left to get the aspirin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Webby's second grade class was having a guest speaker: Lieutenant Roy Hicks, the same guy who arrested Della back when the boys were younger. He had just finished talking to the kids about going to an adult for help when another was suffering.<p>

"Any questions?" asked Lieutenant Hicks.

Webby's was one of the first ones to raise her hand. Lieutenant Hicks called on her.

"What if you're begged to keep it a secret?" Webby asked.

"You don't want to do that," answered Lieutenant Hicks, "it just makes the situation worse".

Now Webby really felt guilty.

* * *

><p>Della was lying down on the sofa watching television when Scrooge came in with the newspaper.<p>

"What's this?" Della asked sitting up.

"I thought you'd want to look for an apartment or something while you get over your migraine" Scrooge answered handing her the newspaper.

A few seconds after Scrooge left, Della flipped through the paper until she found the 'Homes' section. A two bedroom home would be perfect for five people. She just had to find one in her price range.

* * *

><p>Webby had volunteered to help Lieutenant Hicks put his supplies into his patrol car.<p>

"Mr. Hicks, can I ask you something?" Webby asked.

"Sure," replied Lieutenant Hicks, "what's on your mind?"

Webby let out a deep breath. "Have you ever handled things like—kids getting beat up by their parents?"

"You mean child abuse?" Lieutenant Hicks asked, shutting the trunk to his car.

"I guess" replied Webby.

"I've handled a few cases" Lieutenant Hicks said. "In fact, the last one I remember had triplets involved".

Webby's eyes widened a bit.

"Webby?" said Lieutenant Hicks.

"Huh?" Webby replied, snapping out of it.

"You OK?" Lieutenant Hicks asked.

"Uh—yeah" replied Webby. Then she sighed. "I'd better—get back to class".

Lieutenant Hicks watched her leave. Why on earth would that child ask him those questions?

As Webby headed back to class, she wondered. Were those triplets he was talking about her cousins?

* * *

><p>Later at home, Webby was once again trying to get the boys to tell Scrooge about what was going on.<p>

"You guys are only making things worse" Webby said.

"Webby if we tell, things _will_ get worse" said Huey.

"Wait," Dewey said, "where did you hear that?"

"We learned it today in class" answered Webby. "I think his name was Mr. Hicks".

The boys exchanged glances.

"Lieutenant Roy Hicks?" Louie asked.

"You know him?" asked Webby

"Know him? He arrested our mom when we were six" said Huey

Webby was speechless. So those triplets the Lieutenant was talking about _were_ the boys.

"Webby, you didn't say anything, did you?" Dewey asked.

Webby didn't answer. How was she going to tell the boys that she almost slipped up?

"Earth to Webby" said Louie.

"What?" Webby said, snapping out of it.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Dewey asked again.

"Uh—no, I didn't tell him anything" answered Webby.

"Didn't tell who anything?" said a voice.

The kids turned toward the door, finding Della standing there. Her hair was a mess. Earlier today she had gone through two bottles of wine, smoked three cigarettes, shot herself with the heroin she bought, and had taken five pills for her migraine, the required dosage being two. All this was done in less than two hours.

The boys jumped to their feet as Della walked into the room.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to the boys alone" Della said to Webby.

Webby looked at her cousins nervously.

"Don't worry, Webby," Huey reassured her, "we'll be fine".

Webby nodded and began making her way out of the room.

Della waited until the door was closed. She turned back to the boys with a glare on her face.

The boys stood there frozen.

"What were you just telling that little girl? Della asked them.

The boys exchanged glances.

"Well?" Della asked, crossing her arms.

Neither boy could think of an answer.

Della was getting angry. "I'm not going to ask you again" she growled.

When the boys didn't answer, Della attacked.

From the hallway, Webby carefully cracked the boys' door. Horrified, she watched as the boys were slapped, kicked, punched, and thrown against the wall. She felt like crying. If she had told, the boys wouldn't be going through this. But then again they were threatened, so they would've gotten hurt either way.

The boys were now lying on the floor weak and breathing heavily.

Della just shook her head. "Doggoned weaklings" she snorted. Then she turned to leave.

When Webby saw her coming, she hurried to her room and shut the door. Seconds later, Della exited the boys' room and headed down to dinner.

After making sure the coast was clear, Webby ran back across the hall toward the boys' room. The boys, covered in bruises, were helping one another to their feet.

"Guys, we have to tell" Webby said.

"No Webby, we can't" said Huey.

"But look what she's doing to you" Webby pointed out.

"They're just bruises Webby," Dewey said, "they'll heal"

"Besides, she's our mother" said Louie.

"So?" Webby asked.

"So that gives her the right to handle us any way she wants" said Huey.

Webby couldn't believe her ears. She knew what Della was doing was wrong, and she was only seven.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now sitting at the table eating dinner. Well, almost everyone.<p>

"Not hungry again, lads?" Scrooge asked the boys.

The boys didn't answer.

"So Della," said Scrooge, "any luck finding a place?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" Della said, "I did find a place".

"What does it look like?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"It's a cute little white house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms" answered Della. "It's perfect".

"That's great Della," said Scrooge, "but why two bedrooms? It's just you isn't it?"

"No," Della replied, "my boyfriend's going to live with me".

"So the second bedroom's for your boyfriend?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"No, it's for the boys" answered Della.

Everyone got quiet.

"Wait, what?" Scrooge said, breaking the silence.

"The second bedroom's for the boys" Della said again. "They're coming to live with me too".

The boys exchanged nervous glances, while Webby began to get worried.

"What do you say, boys?" Della asked her sons. "How'd you like to come live with your mother again?"

"Uh, well—" Huey tried to think of the best way to say 'no thanks'.

"Wait a minute, Della" Scrooge said. "Why are the boys going with you?"

"And what do you mean by 'again'?" asked Mrs. Beakley.

"While I was in jail, Donald took the boys in" Della answered. "Now that I'm out, I can take them back into my care".

Scrooge didn't like the sound of that. "Sorry Della," he said, "but until I hear from Donald the boys aren't going anywhere".

Webby and the boys mentally sighed in relief.

"Wait just a feather-flapping minute," Della snapped, "these are my kids".

"It doesn't matter," Scrooge argued, "you don't have custody".

"Look, I told Donald I was coming back for these boys when I got out of prison" Della argued back. "So they're coming with me".

The boys started getting nervous again.

"You can't just up and take them" said Mrs. Beakley.

"You stay out of this, grandma" Della snapped.

Although she was an actual grandmother, Mrs. Beakley took that as an insult.

The kids, not wanting to see or hear anymore, quietly stood from the table and left the dining room while the arguing continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait. Stress got a hold of me again. Flames will be reported (or deleted if anonymous)._

* * *

><p>The boys had just finished dressing for bed when Scrooge came into the room.<p>

"You lads OK?" Scrooge asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine" Huey answered quietly.

"You don't sound fine to me" said Scrooge.

The boys glanced at one another.

Sighing, Scrooge kneeled down to his nephews' level. "Tell me something boys," he said, "do you want to stay with me or go with your mother?"

There was only one answer to that question.

"We want to stay with you" Dewey said quickly.

"Yeah, we don't want to go with Mom" added Louie.

"What's going on that you don't want to go with her?" Scrooge asked.

The boys became a little hesitant.

"Nothing—really" Huey said, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" asked Scrooge.

"Really, we're fine" Dewey said.

"Well, all right" Scrooge said. He pulled them in for a good night hug then left the room.

* * *

><p>Webby was lying down in her bed staring at the ceiling when Scrooge walked in.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Scrooge asked her.

"Not really" Webby answered sitting up.

Scrooge took a seat on her bed. "You've been rather quiet these past couple days" he said. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Webby answered quickly, "I'm just worried about the boys".

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on" said Scrooge.

Webby bit her lip. "I can't" she said quietly.

"Why not?" Scrooge asked.

Webby couldn't think of an answer.

But Scrooge knew that face. "I think I know" he said. "It's because of what's been going on with the boys lately. It's left you speechless".

"Uh—yeah" Webby replied nervously, although she knew that wasn't the reason.

"Well don't worry," said Scrooge, "I'm sure everything will be back to normal once Della leaves".

"Are they going with her?" Webby asked lying back down.

"Unless I hear otherwise from their uncle Donald, they're not going anywhere". Scrooge answered.

Webby gave an inward sigh of relief as Scrooge pulled the covers over her.

"Bedtime now, lassie" Scrooge said gently. "And don't you worry. The boys are staying right here".

Feeling even more relieved, Webby turned over and drifted off to sleep. Scrooge, after turning out the light, quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>Scrooge was about to climb into his own bed when Della walked in. He seemed to already know what she wanted.<p>

"Della, I already told you at dinner; you're not taking the boys" Scrooge said.

"Why?" Della wanted to know. "They need a mother in their lives".

"You should've thought of that before putting yourself in prison" said Scrooge.

"Yeah, well now I'm out," Della snapped, "and I want my kids".

"Tough," Scrooge snapped back, "because you're not getting them".

"Why should they live with you anyway?" Della asked angrily. "You don't want them; you don't even care about them".

"That's where you're wrong" said Scrooge. "I love those boys. They remind me of myself when I was their age; full of spirit and determination. Now, if you want to keep on with this, I'll go to the police and sign a restraining order. Then you'll have to stay away from them until Donald or I say otherwise".

Della, not wanting to get in trouble with the law again, stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

_The nerve of him, keeping my kids from me_ Della thought angrily. _I'll be doggoned before my kids are taken from me again._

* * *

><p>The boys were talking in their room when their mother opened the door. The boys jumped to their feet.<p>

"I want you boys to start packing" Della ordered, closing the door.

"Why?" Huey asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Della asked harshly. "We're leaving tomorrow and I want you boys to be ready".

"But—we can't go with you" said Dewey.

"You don't have a choice" Della said, her voice still harsh.

"But Uncle Scrooge said—" Louie started.

"I don't give a flying flip about what Uncle Scrooge said," Della snapped, interrupting Louie, "you're coming with me. Now start packing".

"We want to stay with Uncle Scrooge" said Huey. A hard slap struck him across the cheek. Huey fell to the floor.

"Wake up, you little brat!" Della snapped. "Uncle Scrooge doesn't care about you!"

Scrooge came in to see what all the commotion was about. "What on earth is going on in here?" he wanted to know.

"Get out of here, Uncle Scrooge" Della said. "This doesn't concern you".

"Excuse me, but I believe it does" said Scrooge. "Why is Huey lying on the floor?"

"He's fine" snapped Della.

"He's holding his cheek" Scrooge pointed out.

"The door hit him when I came in" Della lied.

Scrooge walked over and helped Huey to his feet. There was a fresh handprint on the child's cheek.

"Huey, what happened?" Scrooge asked.

"Mom—" Huey stopped when he saw the glare on his mother's face. That glare said 'Tell and you're dead'.

"Mom hit me with the door" Huey said, his voice shaking.

"Told you" Della snapped.

But Scrooge knew better. "Huey, that's a handprint" he said.

Huey was silent as tears flowed down his face.

"Uncle Scrooge, where are our bags?" asked Dewey.

"Why would you need your bags?" Scrooge asked.

"Mom wants us to pack" answered Louie.

Scrooge didn't have to ask why. "It still hasn't sunk into you, has it?" he asked Della.

"What are you talking about?" Della asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Scrooge snapped.

Della knew all right. "Look, we're leaving tomorrow and—" she began.

"Correction, _you're_ leaving tomorrow" Scrooge interrupted. "The boys are staying right here".

"Like heck they are" Della snapped.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Scrooge. "You're not taking these boys".

Della gave her uncle a glare and left the room.

Scrooge looked down at Huey. "You OK?" he asked gently.

Huey nodded and wiped his face.

Scrooge looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to eleven. "Come on lads," he said gently, "bedtime".

The boys climbed into their beds and Scrooge tucked the covers around them.

"Uncle Scrooge," Huey said, his voice shaking a bit, "please don't make us go with her".

"Huey, after what just went on, I wouldn't dream of it" said Scrooge.

"Mom said you didn't care about us" said Dewey.

"Well she's wrong about that" Scrooge said. "I love you boys very much. You made me see that there's more to life than money".

"But you were so greedy when we first met you" Louie said.

"Aye, I was" Scrooge admitted.

"What made you change?" Huey asked.

"You boys, Mrs. Beakley and Webby, and Duckworth" answered Scrooge. "Why even Launchpad made me realize money isn't everything".

Launchpad used to work for Scrooge as a pilot and was now living in Saint Canard. He still visited from time to time. About a month ago, the boys had caught pneumonia and Launchpad drove two hours to come see them.

"We better keep our guard up while walking to school tomorrow" Dewey said.

"You won't have to," said Scrooge, "because Duckworth's driving you".

Hearing that made the boys feel safe.

"Now go to sleep, lads" Scrooge said gently as he turned out the light.

Scrooge was unaware that Della had been listening in on the conversation before retreating to her room. _I'm wrong, huh?_ She thought. _Well we'll just see how wrong I am when you're the one accused._

* * *

><p>AN: _Please tell me if you see any misspellings and I will fix them. I'm starting the next chapter with another flashback (kind of like a nightmare for the boys) and I need some ideas for one. Please send any ideas you have by PM or review. I need some ideas for other flashbacks as well. Thanks in advance._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _While down in Florida visiting my mom, I was finally able to update this story. Please enjoy and NO FLAMES! I know it's short, but the next one should be a little longer. I need a title for this chapter, as I was not able to think of one._

* * *

><p><strong>NightmareFlashback**

_Della and the boys were sitting at the table eating dinner. It was the first decent meal Della had made the boys in about a month. She had just finished her fourth glass of wine and was now on her fifth._

_Della noticed that the boys' plates had not been touched. "Well?" she demanded._

_The triplets looked up._

_"Are you going to eat your dinner or not?" Della asked._

_The boys were too nervous to answer._

_"Are you going to eat your dinner?" Della asked again._

_The boys remained silent._

_"Are you going to eat your dinner?" Della slammed her fist on the table rattling the dishes a bit. The sound of her voice and the pound of her fist made the six-year-olds jump._

_Della tapped her finger on the table in annoyance. "OK" she said and stood up._

_Wide-eyed, the boys wacthed their mother. They got even more scared when they saw a belt in her hand. Jumping from their seats, the boys ran to the back of the kitchen. Blocked by the wall, they spun around. Their angry mother stood on the other side with the belt gripped tightly in her hand. They sank to the floor in fear as she marched over to them._

_Della repeatedly whacked each child as hard as she could with the belt. "You ungrateful little twigs!" she snarled. "Why won't you eat your dinner?"_

_The children cried and pleaded for their mother to stop, but Della ignored them and kept going._

**End of Nighmare/Flashback**

* * *

><p>The boys had trouble waking up the next morning. Their nightmare the previous night had kept them up. They had just finished getting dressed for school when Webby walked in.<p>

"Rough night?" Webby asked. She could see just how tired they were.

"It shows, huh?" asked Huey.

Just then the kids heard a car door shut. Running over to the window, they could see Della sitting in the back of a taxi cab. They watched as the vehicle pulled off.

"She's gone" Dewey said with relief.

"Good," said Louie, "I've had enough beatings to last a lifetime".

His brothers agreed.

"Now we can tell Uncle Scrooge and Grammy what happened" Webby said.

The boys got nervous.

"No Webby," said Huey, "we can't".

"Why not?" Webby asked. "It's not like she's going to find out".

"She will if Uncle Scrooge goes to confront her about it" Dewey pointed out.

* * *

><p>AN: F_LAMES WILL BE REMOVED (IF ANONYMOUS) OR REPORTED. Sorry this chapter took so long. The next one should be here soon. More flashbacks coming soon (hopefully)._


End file.
